Simplesmente Amar Você I
by Melissinha
Summary: Às vezes, tudo que é novo surpreende. E com o amor de Draco não foi diferente, amar Gina Weasley era surpreendentemente maravilhoso.
1. Explicações Sobre a Fanfic

Simplesmente Amar Você:  
  
Está é uma série de Fanfics de romance. Haverão 4 episódios, cada qual com um Shipper diferente. Vão tratar do romance em si, apenas. Nada mais. E não serão interligados, de modo algum. São simplesmente histórias de amor.  
  
O Primeiro episódio será Draco/Gina (De Um Malfoy Para Uma Weasley). O segundo será Remo/Tonks (De Lobos e Metamorfoses), o terceiro será Sirius/Bellatrix (Eu Ainda Acredito na Felicidade) e o último será Tiago/Lílian (Porque Eu Sempre Te Amei).  
  
A escolha de cada Shipper foi de acordo com o meu próprio gosto. São os meus preferidos. Bem, podem sentir falta do Trio, mas eu não gosto deles. Embora eu tenha pensado seriamente em fazer um quinto episódio Rony/Hermione. Talvez eu faça, mas não contem com isso! Por favor! Eu nunca nem ao menos tentei escrever nada sobre eles. Então...  
  
Bom, eu gostaria que vocês comentassem sobre isso. Não apenas comentar sobre essa idéia, mas quanto os Shippers, o pouco provável R/H também. Afinal, vocês podem me convencer! Só para saber se a idéia é boa, porque eu realmente não sei. Bem, de qualquer forma, eu só vou publicar alguma coisa mediante a opinião de vocês. Afinal, as histórias são para vocês lerem e para o desencargo de minha consciência, que andava me martelando com essa idéia. E quando as idéias vêm, não devemos deixá-las passar, porque elas podem não voltar.  
  
Ah! E eu quero deixar claro que não há qualquer relação entre essa idéia e o filme "Simplesmente Amor". A idéia veio antes do filme, assim que eu acabei de ler Harry Potter e a Ordem da Fênix. O título, sim, foi baseado. Foi proposital, porque eu achei os dois genuinamente parecidos. Mil desculpas se vocês acham que é plágio. Não é!  
  
Resolvi dividir cada história, aqui no ff.net, em partes, para que não ficassem muito grandes. E estarão intituladas como Simplesmente Amar Você 01, 02, 03 e 04. Já no 3 Vassouras, todas estão reunidas, sem divisão.  
  
De qualquer modo, eu espero por vocês! Muito obrigada pela paciência!  
  
Mil beijos  
  
Amora (Melissa) 


	2. Parte 01

Simplesmente Amar Você  
  
.Episódio Um: De Um Malfoy Para Uma Weasley  
  
.Fanfiction por Amora (Melissa)  
  
.Draco/Gina Pós-Hogwarts  
  
Parte 01:  
  
Talvez ele não estivesse realmente bem. Talvez fosse um sonho, ou um pesadelo. Talvez ele acordaria dali a alguns instantes para constatar que era tudo mentira, e então, ele poderia rir daquilo. Draco Malfoy, no entanto, já não mais estava certo se gostaria de saber se era um sonho ou realidade. Porque ele estava gostando de tudo aquilo. Tudo era terrivelmente bom. Terrível, horrivelmente maravilhoso. Embora fosse extremamente errado. Era obtuso e totalmente sem lógica.  
  
Draco lembrou-se, então, que deveria fingir estar dormindo, para não ser molestado. Porque, mesmo durante a madrugada, Virgínia Weasley era capaz de perceber um único movimento dele. Na realidade, a pequena Weasley tinha uma insistente tese de que Draco não deveria sequer se mexer ou falar, não enquanto não estivesse totalmente curado. E Malfoy jamais seria capaz de contestá-la, porque ela era uma moça implacável. E persistente. Além de corajosa, afinal, parecia a ele que ela, apesar de ter deixado Hogwarts há algum tempo, mantinha todas as suas próprias convicções Grifinórias incontestavelmente firmes.  
  
Draco não sabia, contudo, o que acontecera para deixá-lo sentindo-se daquela forma. Embora ele soubesse o que iria acontecer no final. Mesmo que jamais tivesse vivido algo parecido para saber. Ele simplesmente sabia, porque as evidências eram grandes e persistentes, mesmo quando ele tentava apagá-las de sua mente, ou quando as questionava. Na verdade, ele sempre soube, que estar ao lado de Virgínia poderia ser perigoso, porque ela era inquestionavelmente apaixonante. Ainda que Draco jamais tivesse admitido tudo aquilo. Era o tipo de coisa que ele guardava num canto obscuro de sua mente e esforçava-se para não deixá-las voltar aos seus pensamentos mais coerentes. No entanto, naquela madrugada, em que o vento soprava uma brisa realmente refrescante pela janela descuidadamente aberta, ele não estava disposto a lutar contra eles.  
  
Malfoy não queria deixar que sua mente ficasse cheia daquele pensamento aterrorizante, mas era um fato que ele não era capaz de ignorar. Que, quando sua mente os trazia à tona, Draco sentia uma leve pontada de culpa. Ele não gostava da idéia de estar gostando de Virgínia, mas odiava saber que aquilo tudo poderia não existir. Então, ele pensou conformadamente enquanto ajeitava seu travesseiro na sua cabeça de uma forma melhor, talvez ele deveria assumir tudo de uma vez. No entanto, quando ele escutou a voz sonolentamente doce ao seu lado, pareceu perder a coragem de ao menos assumir.  
  
— Você já acordou, Draco?  
  
— Bem, Weasley, eu estava tendo pesadelos com a hora em que você resolveria me importunar novamente.  
  
— Me desculpe — Ela disse com o mesmo tom em que usava todas as vezes em que Draco a respondia com grosseria — Eu não estava realmente afim de te importunar. Era só uma pergunta.  
  
— Então, você já sabe que eu estou acordado. — Ele disse, raivoso pelo simples fato de a voz dela fazer o seu coração acelerar.  
  
— Sabe, eu acho que você já está realmente melhorando. — Disse Gina, ignorando o tom de Draco.  
  
— Finalmente você se convenceu disso.  
  
— Sim, eu me convenci. — Ela disse, levantando sua cabeça para olhá-lo da sua cama. Céus, ele pensou horrorizado, ela consegue ser bonita até depois de acordar!  
  
— Não que isso realmente importe. Mas enche a paciência a sua ladainha sobre o meu estado de saúde.  
  
— Enche? — Ela perguntou num tom divertido, deixando Draco irritado.  
  
— Sim, claro.  
  
— Eu acredito que eu te encho, não apenas as minhas ladainhas. — Gina disse com um sorriso mequetrefe.  
  
— Você pode ter certeza disso. — Malfoy afirmou, tentando não encará-la.  
  
— Bem, então eu vou dormir. Ao menos assim eu te deixo em paz, não é mesmo?  
  
— É a melhor maneira. — Draco disse num tom aborrecido.  
  
— Então, boa noite. — Ela disse com aquele tom, em que Draco, sem ao menos olhá-la, poderia ter certeza de que ela estava sorrindo.  
  
— Virgínia — Ele chamou-a, antes que pudesse conter-se.  
  
— Sim?  
  
— Eu já estou melhor, não é? — Ela não respondeu e ele ignorou o silêncio — Você poderia me deixar em paz para sempre, não é?  
  
Draco não soube o tempo exato em que ela demorou para responder a sua pergunta, e culpou-se mentalmente por tê-la, possivelmente, deixando chateada. No entanto, ela raramente parecia realmente aborrecida com os comentários ácidos dele. Não no início, quando ela irritava-se facilmente com aquelas suas falas azedas. Agora, ele pensou enquanto lutava contra sua vontade de olhá-la, ela começava a achar graça. O que não era uma coisa muito boa, porque Draco sentia como se já não fosse a mesma coisa, infelizmente.  
  
— Olha, Malfoy, isso depende da minha vontade. — Virgínia disse sem alterar o tom de voz doce.  
  
— Da sua vontade?  
  
— Sim. SE eu quiser te deixar em paz. Você sabe, eu adoro te importunar.  
  
— Era melhor quando você não gostava. — Ele comentou, azedo.  
  
— Ah! Mas antes eu não sabia que se irritava com tanta facilidade. — Gina comentou enquanto apoiava-se num cotovelo, para poder olhá-lo melhor de sua cama.  
  
— Eu não me irrito com facilidade.  
  
— Claro que se irrita. — Ela sentou-se em sua cama, animada. — Você está irritado agora.  
  
— Não, eu não estou. — Ele protestou.  
  
— Está, porque eu disse que você se irrita com facilidade. Só por isso! — Ainda encarando o teto do pequeno quarto que eles dividiam, Draco sabia que o sorriso dela era enormemente debochado.  
  
— Você não disse que ia dormir, Weasley?  
  
— E vou, Malfoy, eu vou... Boa noite.  
  
— Não adianta, você já acabou com ela. — Draco comentou, com raiva.  
  
— Sonhe com os anjinhos. — O timbre doce da voz dela soou em seu ouvido, fazendo-o quase incapaz de permanecer calado. No entanto, tentando ignorar Virgínia, ele dormiu.  
  
.................ooo(.)ooo....................  
  
Não era possível acreditar! Por que diabos Virgínia adorava importuná-lo? Por que diabos abrira a cortina tão cedo, apenas para acordá-lo com aquela luz inoportuna? Deviam ser ainda menos que oito horas da manhã. Deus! Será que ele realmente irritava-se com facilidade, como ela havia confirmado há uma semana, ou Gina tinha uma facilidade incomum de irritá-lo? Virgínia deveria ter algum dom, porque nenhuma pessoa jamais conseguira tirá-lo do sério tão rápido.  
  
— Porra, Weasley! Fecha essa cortina!  
  
— Bom dia, Draco! Está um lindo sol! — Weasley apareceu no seu campo de visão, com os cabelos malditamente vermelhos, contrastando com o sol, embaçando ainda mais sua visão ardida pela luz forte.  
  
— Feche a cortina.  
  
— O que você acha de passearmos? Muitas pessoas fazem isso, agora. Isso pode ajudar na sua recuperação. O que acha?  
  
Gina estava terrivelmente inflamada, Draco percebeu de imediato. Ela costumava agir daquela forma irônica com ele, apenas quando estava sinceramente mal humorada. Era um comportamento estranho, para Draco, porque quando era irônica, ao menos com ele, tornava-se insuportável e falsamente agradável. Ela estava na sua pior forma.  
  
— Eu não vou a merda de passeio nenhum. Feche a janela e saia daqui.  
  
— Sabe, Malfoy — Agora, ela estava realmente raivosa. Draco preparou-se mentalmente para a explosão dela. — Para uma pessoa que praticamente morreu há um mês, você anda bastante inflamado. Sabe o que eu acho? Que você deveria ser ao menos grato a mim por estar aqui, cuidando de você. Afinal, eu não sei você sabe, eu salvei a sua vida. Você deveria estar morto. E a cada dia a minha consciência me persegue com a idéia de que eu nunca deveria ter deixado você viver. Então, eu acho realmente bom você ir com calma, porque eu já fiz o máximo que pude para aturar o seu azedume e as suas grosserias. Eu não vou aturar mais! — Ela gritou a última frase, seu rosto tingido de um vermelho violento.  
  
— Você está fazendo o seu trabalho. — Ele respondeu, sem realmente parecer abalado com a explosão dela.  
  
— O meu trabalho, Malfoy, é deixar que as pessoas vivam. E não monstros como você!  
  
E, gritando aquela última frase, ela fechou as cortinas e saiu do quarto, batendo a porta com força. Então, Draco não soube se sentia-se imensamente grato por ela tê-lo deixado sozinho e apto, novamente, a voltar ao seu sono; ou se culpava-se por ser tão grosso e azedo com ela. Afinal, ele tinha de admitir, Virgínia estava certa. Horrivelmente correta. E ele, novamente, havia deixado-se dominar pela raiva. Droga, ele pensou inconformado, ela nunca me deixa em paz! Nem quando estava ausente, pois os pensamentos voltados apenas pra ela não paravam de enche-lo. E por esses e por outros motivos particularmente inoportunos, Draco não conseguiu voltar a dormir.  
  
...............ooo(--)ooo.................  
  
— O que você está fazendo aqui, Malfoy?  
  
Draco não respondeu de imediato. Na realidade, sequer teve vontade de responder, porque havia ficado suficientemente raivoso com a pergunta subitamente grosseira de Gina a ponto de responder-lhe no seu melhor estilo ácido. Não, ele pensou enquanto apenas olhava para o rosto da ruiva a sua frente, que parecia suavizar-se lentamente, não deveria perder o controle. Não de novo. E, contando até 10 mentalmente, tentando manter a calma, ele olhou-a com os olhos estranhamente pacíficos.  
  
— Você disse que seria bom eu caminhar.  
  
— Oh, sim... é bom... — Ela deu um sorriso atravessado. — Eu não sabia que você estava com uma aparência tão ruim, quando você estava na cama....  
  
— Obrigado. Eu me sinto realmente motivado com isso. — Draco comentou, num tom usual, enquanto sentava-se num banco ao lado de Gina, que estivera sozinha.  
  
— Desculpe... Hã... Não, na realidade você não está feio. — Virgínia disse, enquanto sentava-se virada na direção dele, com as pernas cruzadas por cima do banco.  
  
— Eu não tenho essa capacidade. — Ele disse, erguendo uma sobrancelha.  
  
— Eu vou ignorar esse comentário, está bem?  
  
— Você sabe que não é possível ignorar um fato como esse.  
  
— Mas o comentário é absolutamente dispensável. — Ela disse, aborrecida.  
  
— Então você confirma que eu não tenho capacidade de parecer feio? — Ele perguntou, enquanto apoiava suas pernas na mesa a sua frente.  
  
— Não! — Gina protestou, com o rosto corado.  
  
— Você está vermelha.  
  
— Não estou! — Virgínia disse, enquanto passava as mãos no rosto, visivelmente sem graça.  
  
Draco riu. Gina, terrivelmente encabulada, virou o rosto para a mesma direção em que Draco olhava, e não falou mais nada. Então, Malfoy sentiu-se subitamente desarticulado, e achou melhor não aventurar-se em nenhum assunto, que provavelmente não teria retorno. No entanto, Virgínia não tinha a capacidade de fazer o silêncio reinar.  
  
— Malfoy. — Ela chamou, sem mudar a direção de seu olhar.  
  
— Que foi, Weasley?  
  
— Me desculpe. — Gina disse, não conseguindo encará-lo, com os olhos baixos. Draco sorriu.  
  
— Por quê? — Draco perguntou, ainda sem conseguir conter seu sorriso superior.  
  
— Por ter explodido com você daquela forma, hoje de manhã. Não foi certo.  
  
— As pessoas costumam explodir comigo. Eu não me importo. — Malfoy disse.  
  
— Você não se importa com nada, aliás. — Gina observou, como se aquilo fosse ruim.  
  
— Não é bem assim. — Draco disse — Eu me importo comigo mesmo.  
  
— Que grande vantagem, hein? — Weasley disse numa voz debochada — Bem, eu não poderia esperar nada melhor de um Malfoy, não é mesmo?  
  
— Não se você já os conhece.  
  
— Eu conheço bem você. — Ela disse, encarando-o com um sorriso.  
  
— Eu não teria certeza disso. — Draco respondeu, também encarando-a, com uma sobrancelha erguida.  
  
— Não? Por que não? Eu te suportei durante um mês e algumas semanas!  
  
— Você fala como se eu fosse insuportável. — Draco disse num tom de reprovação.  
  
— Você era, sim, insuportável. — Gina disse com um sorriso doce.  
  
— Era?  
  
— Sim, eu aprendi a conviver com você. — Ela maneou com a cabeça e voltou a olhar para frente, encarando algumas montanhas, cercadas pelo céu absurdamente azul.  
  
— Eu acho isso realmente estranho. — Draco observou com um sorriso irônico — Afinal, você acabou de me pedir desculpas por ter brigado comigo.  
  
— Nós estamos tendo uma conversa absolutamente normal agora, Malfoy.  
  
— Eu posso mudar isso. Sem problemas. — Ele respondeu. Gina apressou-se:  
  
— Eu estou gostando da experiência nova. Você não?  
  
— Bom, experimentar coisas novas é bom, não é? Ao menos para quebrar a rotina. — Gina sorriu.  
  
— Olha, Malfoy, eu tenho uma boa notícia para você.  
  
— Ao menos uma, né?  
  
— Você vai se ver livre de mim. Você terá alta amanhã. — O sorriso dela não apareceu dessa vez, apenas os olhos pareceram ansiosos, enquanto Malfoy demorava-se em responder.  
  
— Felizmente. Até que enfim. — Ele finalmente respondeu, sem muita emoção. Então, ele notou que os olhos dela estavam brilhando.  
  
— Eu esperava que você fosse ficar mais feliz.  
  
— Eu estou feliz, Weasley, eu só não demonstro isso. — Draco disse, olhando- a.  
  
Gina demorou-se com seu olhar pousado no dele. E Malfoy não sentiu-se incomodado em ficar encarando-lhe durante tanto tempo. Então, após dar um sorriso conformado, Virgínia levantou-se e disse-lhe, num tom despreocupado:  
  
— Vá arrumar as suas coisas. Talvez você possa sair hoje.  
  
Draco não respondeu e também não levantou-se para ir. Ficou apenas observando-a sair de seu campo de visão, a passos demorados e cabeça baixa. Infelizmente, ele pensou analisando a cor dos cabelos dela, era muito bom ter uma conversa civilizada com ela. Então, Draco sentiu-se definitivamente inconformado em admitir aquilo, nem que fosse apenas para si mesmo. Assim, com raiva, ele foi arrumar as suas coisas. E, com sorte grande, ele poderia nunca mais olhar na cara de Virgínia e ter novamente aqueles sentimentos conflitantes dentro dele.  
  
...............oo(ºº)oo...............  
  
N/A: Olá! Tudo bom com vcs? Eu sei que eu já postei essa fic, mas eu resolvi postá-la de novo para dividi-la em duas partes, assim como eu farei com os outros três episódios. Eu espero que as pessoas que gostam de Remo/Tonks, Sirius/Bellatrix e Tiago/Lílian, leiam minhas outras histórias, que também estarão intituladas como "Simplesmente Amar Você".  
  
A Segunda Parte dessa história vem no sábado, e as pessoas que ainda não leram, espero que curtam! Um enorme beijo pra todos! 


	3. Parte 02

Simplesmente Amar Você  
  
.Episódio Um: De Um Malfoy Para Uma Weasley  
  
.Fanfiction por Amora (Melissa)  
  
.Draco/Gina Pós-Hogwarts  
  
Parte 02:  
  
Draco já não mais sabia, mesmo depois de tantos meses, o que era /i ter sentimentos conflitantes molestando-o. Ele já não sabia, embora não assumisse, o que era não pensar em Virgínia Weasley. Mesmo quando não a via desde aquela tarde ensolarada, quando tiveram uma única conversa civilizada. E Malfoy fazia o possível e o impossível para apagar a imagem de seus olhos de chocolate e seu sorriso doce. Ele não era capaz de fazê- lo. Draco, então, jamais poderia esquecê-la, mesmo quando estivesse com outra pessoa.  
  
Depois de ter-se ferido mortalmente na última batalha contra Voldemort, ele fora enviado para ser cuidado na clínica profissional da Ordem da Fênix. Então, Virgínia havia entrado na sua vida, sem ao menos pedir permissão. Na realidade, Draco se culpava por tê-la deixado penetrar na sua alma daquela maneira inquietante. Porque, desde o momento em que finalmente abrira os olhos e a vira, olhando-o de uma forma profundamente grata, ao menos por estar vivo, Gina era o fantasma de sua vida. Mesmo sem querer. Mesmo contra a vontade dos dois.  
  
Então, eram naqueles momentos em que a imagem de Gina aparecia na sua mente, de forma desconhecida, que ele se questionava. Draco questionava o que poderia ter feito para que ela jamais tivesse estado com ele. Talvez, ele pensava aborrecido, ele jamais deveria ter escolhido lutar ao lado da Ordem, apenas para ter a chance de matar seu próprio pai. Talvez, ele deveria ter largado toda sua ambição de vingança. Ao menos assim, ele não estaria tão inquieto naquele fim de tarde fria, em que o inverno fazia-se notar, pensando nela. Embora ele já estivesse acostumado com aqueles não raros momentos.  
  
A rua não estava cheia. O frio era por demais cortante, para ter-se ao menos vontade de sair de casa. Draco, entretanto, não estava se importando com a temperatura quase insuportável, não quando tinha um casaco suficientemente quente. Então, cansado de caminhar, ele resolveu tomar um chocolate quente. Era bom não ter um patrão, apenas empregados que pudessem fazer o seu serviço quando estava não afim de trabalhar, ele pensou grato, enquanto adentrava o café, praticamente vazio, a não ser por uma mulher de cabelos ruivos, sentada, sozinha, numa mesa no final do recinto.  
  
Draco sentiu seu coração acelerar involuntariamente. Afinal, Virgínia continuava inevitavelmente linda, mesmo quando estava com as bochechas queimadas por causa do frio. Ou, principalmente quando estava sozinha daquela forma. Seus olhos vagavam distraídos pelos desenhos de sua xícara, e seus dedos tamborilavam sonoramente na mesa. Ela parecia chateada, ou apenas entediada. Então, ela ainda não o havia visto. E Draco poderia ir embora rapidamente para evitar enlouquecer-se. Afinal, ver ou conversar com Virgínia novamente, poderia comprometer a sua sanidade mental. E Malfoy percebeu que não importava-se com isso, enquanto caminhava para a mesa onde ela estava e sentava-se, sem cerimônias, na cadeira a sua frente.  
  
— Oh! Malfoy! — Ela exclamou, recolocando a xícara na mesa e encarando-o, surpresa.  
  
— Olá, Weasley. — Ele respondeu, encarando-a.  
  
— Puxa, eu não te via há séculos!  
  
— Você fala como se fôssemos grandes amigos. — Ele riu, quando ela ficou visivelmente encabulada.  
  
— Você nem ao menos se despediu de mim, na clínica. — Ela disse, apoiando a cabeça nos cotovelos apoiados na mesa.  
  
— Esse é o tipo de coisa que não combina com a minha personalidade, Weasley.  
  
— Eu deveria saber. — Gina disse, e soltou um muxoxo. — Mas eu ainda fiquei esperando você vir, ao menos, agradecer. — Ela confessou, com um sorriso torto.  
  
— Eu te decepcionei? — Ele perguntou num tom irônico.  
  
— Não, você me surpreendeu. Você sempre me surpreendeu. — Ela firmou. E Draco não soube como respondê-la. — Você vai tomar alguma coisa?  
  
— Eu ia, mas não estou com vontade mais. — Ele disse.  
  
— Então, vamos sair daqui, estou aqui há quase uma hora. — Gina disse, levantando-se, junto de Malfoy. E, involuntariamente, segurou a mão dele.  
  
Ela não soube o efeito que apenas segurar a sua mão, surtiu em Draco. Ele nunca havia percebido o quão idiota era. Virgínia, entretanto, não pareceu abalada por a sua mão estar em contato com a dele, e nem que foi seguida por um Draco, com o coração aos saltos. No entanto, quando eles alcançaram a rua, finalmente, e ficaram parados, sem dizer nada, ela ficou suficientemente encabulada, vendo sua mão entrelaçada na dele, e Draco com um sorriso irônico.  
  
— Bem — Ela disse com um suspiro, soltando a mão e ajeitando os cabelos. — Você quer me levar em casa? É bem perto.  
  
— Tudo bem. — Malfoy disse, caminhando ao lado dela. — O que você estava fazendo há quase uma hora, ali?  
  
— Eu tinha um encontro. — Ela disse, e apressou-se em emendar: — com uma amiga. E ela não veio.  
  
— Você é bastante paciente. — Ele comentou.  
  
— Se sou... — Virgínia respondeu, lançando-lhe um olhar significativo, que Draco não entendeu, ou sequer percebeu.  
  
...............ooo(.)ooo...............  
  
Gina havia-lhe convidado para tomar um chá. Embora, quando eles sentaram-se confortavelmente no sofá da sala de visitas dela, ela pareceu haver esquecido-se do convite. Draco, no entanto, não pareceu importar-se de não estar tomando o chá, porque aceitara o convite apenas no ímpeto prazer de estar com ela. E, a cada minuto que passava e a conversa fluía, juntamente com os seus pensamentos menos coerentes referentes a Gina, ele descobria-se um tolo ou um idiota que jamais havia percebido.  
  
Então, quando pela milésima vez em que o assunto pareceu faltar e o silêncio reinou desconfortavelmente entre ele, Gina deu um sorriso vacilante e levantou-se, ajeitando os cabelos, delicadamente.  
  
— Oh! Eu me esqueci do chá! Me desculpe. — Ela disse, saindo para a cozinha e deixando Draco sozinho.  
  
Malfoy imaginou que ela traria rapidamente o chá para eles, no entanto, ela demorou tempo o bastante para deixá-lo inquieto.  
  
— Eu não imaginei que demorasse tanto. — Draco comentou, inclinado no batente da porta, fazendo Gina assustar-se.  
  
— Ah, me desculpe. Eu prefiro fazer ao modo trouxa. Eu sempre achei que ficava mais gostoso. — Ela deu um sorriso, enquanto aproximava-se da mesa que estava no final do recinto e convidava Draco a sentar-se também.  
  
— Tudo bem. Eu só comentei.  
  
— Sabe, a minha mãe sempre me ensinou a fazer o chá de outra maneira. Mas, quando eu fui morar na universidade, para o curso de enfermagem, as minhas colegas de quarto me ensinaram a fazer de modo trouxa, e eu sempre achei que ficasse mais saboroso. — Ela falava rapidamente, enquanto observava nervosamente os olhos de Draco, que não parecia prestar muita atenção no que ela falava, penetrando nos seus. — Você não se importa, não é mesmo?  
  
— Por que você não cala a boca? — Draco perguntou erguendo a sobrancelhas. Gina pareceu sinceramente magoada, quando levantou-se, seguida de Draco.  
  
— Por que você não deixa de ser um maldito mal educado e grosso? — Ela perguntou, com raiva, enquanto encarava Draco e seu sorriso irônico. — Nem ao menos na minha própria casa!  
  
— Eu não me importo de estar na sua casa. — Ele respondeu, ainda sem esconder a ironia. Virgínia não gostou do tom de voz, e aproximou-se dele, com um olhar furioso.  
  
— Então por que você não sai daqui? Por que você veio aqui, Malfoy? — Ele, involuntariamente procurou pelas mãos dela, enlaçando-as.  
  
— Porque eu tinha outras coisas em mente, Weasley. — Gina estava surpresa.  
  
E ela ficou ainda mais surpresa, quando ele inclinou-se levemente e a beijou. Draco já não sabia o que estava fazendo, porque toda aquela sensação maravilhosa parecia entorpecê-lo. Virgínia o entorpecia. E ele jamais conseguiria ter evitado beijá-la, porque era uma sensação absolutamente fascinante. Porque ele achou que talvez tivesse nascido para beijá-la. Porque, quando ela agarrou seu pescoço, e Draco segurou a cintura dela, puxando-a para mais perto, tudo pareceu perfeito. Porque, tendo Gina em seus braços, ele achou que talvez não precisasse de mais nada na sua vida.  
  
Ela tinha um cheiro maravilhoso, uma boca suave e um gosto marcante. Draco pensou que talvez nunca houvesse beijado nenhuma outra mulher de forma tão profunda. Ele teve certeza que beijar qualquer outra mulher nunca havia sido tão perfeito quanto beijar uma Weasley. Talvez, porque ela era uma Weasley e fosse tão diferente dele. Era uma sensação maravilhosa sentir as mãos delicadas dela passeando por seu pescoço, nuca e bagunçando o seu cabelo. E era muito melhor, poder passear suas próprias mãos pela cintura dela, por debaixo de sua camisa. Melhor ainda, no entanto, era beijá-la. Ou simplesmente estar com ela.  
  
...............ooo()ooo...............  
  
Era bom sentir aquilo. Embora ruim, na verdade, fosse admitir sentir alguma coisa. E no entanto, era inevitável para Draco não ter certeza de que amava. Porque ele amava, inexplicavelmente, uma Weasley. E, a cada instante em que beijava em Virgínia, a cada instante em que a via, ou simplesmente pensava nela, Draco sentia-se como um completo idiota. Porque amar era capaz de torná-lo um idiota, tanto que aquilo não parecia ter importância para ele.  
  
E, naquela noite abafada, estrelada e banhada por uma lua cheia, Draco Malfoy teve a sensação desconhecida de que estava fazendo a coisa certa, independente de seus instintos mais primitivos e mais "Malfoys". Embora ele estivesse novamente sentido-se ridículo, porque quando Gina apareceu profundamente bela, de seu estilo simples, Draco achou que o chão havia sumido sob seus pés. Era sempre assim, ele tentou acalmar-se, sempre. No entanto, ele sabia que nunca havia sentido-se tão nervoso.  
  
— Olá, Draco. — Gina disse, colocando-se nas pontas dos pés para beijá-lo.  
  
— Olá, Virgínia. — Ela sorriu.  
  
— Você é a única pessoa que me chama de Virgínia. — Gina disse, enquanto enlaçava sua mão na de Malfoy.  
  
— Eu não gosto de Gina. — Ele disse, enquanto a conduzia para dentro do restaurante.  
  
— Eu gosto. Não sei, eu acabei me acostumando. Todos me chamam assim.  
  
— Vai ver é por isso. Eu prefiro ser diferente. — Draco disse.  
  
— Você nem precisa fazer muito esforço para ser.  
  
— Não? Por quê? — Malfoy perguntou, com o cenho franzido.  
  
— Porque, pra mim, você sempre será diferente. Você sempre vai me surpreender. — Ela disse, quando acomodaram-se numa mesa ao fundo do restaurante. — Porque nós somos opostos.  
  
— Sim, nós realmente somos muito diferentes. — Ele confirmou.  
  
— Vai ver é por isso que dá certo, não é? — Ela disse, sorrindo.  
  
— Eu não sei se é por isso. Mas dá certo. — Ele deu de ombros.  
  
O jantar, naquele restaurante incontestavelmente rebuscado, passou-se num ritmo lento. Talvez, porque Malfoy queria que ele acabasse rapidamente, já que sua ansiedade já quase não o fazia apto a falar. E, embora Gina estivesse tratando de vários assuntos durante a refeição, Draco jamais poderia saber o que ela havia dito. Ele não prestava a mínima atenção nas palavras dela. Talvez, por ser um idiota apaixonado, ele estivesse apenas admirando-a. Então, quando os dois saíram do restaurante, o coração de Draco parecia dar solavancos dentro do seu peito.  
  
— Hoje faz dois anos que você foi para a clínica, sabia? — Gina disse, abraçada a ele, numa rua quase deserta.  
  
— Sim, eu acho que eu não esqueço o dia em que você virou o meu fantasma. — Ele respondeu, inevitavelmente sorrindo, quando Virgínia deu-lhe um beijo rápido.  
  
— Bem, eu faço das suas palavras, as minhas. — Ela disse, acariciando o rosto dele. — O que foi? — A ruiva perguntou quando as expressões dele tornaram-se subitamente sérias.  
  
— Eu tenho um drama de consciência. — Gina riu. — É um problema muito sério.  
  
— O quê, Draco? — Ela perguntou, sem esconder um sorriso debochado.  
  
— Você não acredita que é realmente sério, Virgínia?  
  
— Não.  
  
— Então, talvez, você não vá levá-lo a sério. — Draco retrucou, aborrecido.  
  
— Eu sempre levo o que você fala a sério, meu amor. — Gina disse, com um sorriso sincero.  
  
— Eu não acredito em você. — Ele afirmou.  
  
— Mas eu, sim. Eu acredito em você. Eu acreditaria até se você dissesse que quer casar comigo. — Virgínia deu uma risada deliciosa.  
  
— Case comigo, então. — Draco disse, cortando o riso dela, subitamente.  
  
— Vamos, me diga qual é o seu drama? — Ela disse rapidamente.  
  
— Case comigo, Virgínia. — Draco estava sério, incontestavelmente sério. E Virgínia arregalou os olhos antes que um sorriso descrente se formasse em seus lábios.  
  
— Isso é sério?  
  
— Claro. — Ele respondeu, sentindo que o coração de Gina estava num ritmo tão frenético quanto o seu.  
  
— Casar? Casar? Casar? — Ela perguntou, respirando fundo.  
  
— É, juntar os trapos, morar junto, trocar alianças, essas coisas.  
  
— Você sabe, eu não acredito em você. — Ela disse, ainda com aquele sorriso de incredulidade.  
  
— Você disse que acreditaria se eu te pedisse em casamento. — Draco protestou, com um sorriso.  
  
— Jura?  
  
— Juro.  
  
— Se for verdade, eu caso com você. Claro. — Gina disse com a voz embargada, suspirando em seguida.  
  
— Casa? — Draco perguntou, sorrindo.  
  
Então, retirou uma pequena caixinha de dentro do bolso, e abriu-a, mostrando uma aliança delicada e simplesmente maravilhosa. Era um solitário, que continha uma beleza singular dentro daquela simplicidade. Cuidadosamente, ele pegou a mão direita de Gina e colocou-a no seu dedo anular. Em seguida, Gina arrancou a caixinha da mão dele, jogando-a fora e o beijou. E Draco não soube quanto tempo durou aquele beijo, embora ele esperasse que durasse muito tempo.  
  
Porque, com Virgínia ao seu lado, nada tinha mais importância.  
  
...............ooo(..)ooo...............  
  
Virgínia enlaçou a sua mão na de Draco, e olhando para ele, detalhadamente, observando as rugas aparentes em seu rosto, o cabelo branco e ralo que despontava apenas no final de sua cabeça, acariciando sua mão enrugada, ela deu um sorriso.  
  
— Sabe, Draco, uma vez você me disse que não tinha capacidade de ficar feio.  
  
— Você, por acaso, está sugerindo que é mentira?  
  
— Claro que não, meu amor. — Ela disse, acariciando o rosto dele. — Eu não tenho capacidade de te achar feio.  
  
— Nem eu, Virgínia. — Ele disse, pesaroso.  
  
— Você continua tão lindo quanto daquela vez em que eu acordei no meio da noite para perguntar se você estava acordado, você lembra? Na clínica? — Ele confirmou com a cabeça. — Então, eu me lembro de ter pensado horrorizada que você conseguia ser bonito até depois de acordar.  
  
— Sabe, Virgínia, eu pensei a mesma coisa. — Ele sorriu.  
  
— Você sempre foi convencido, ou realista. — Virgínia disse, com um sorriso nostálgico.  
  
— Não, eu pensei que você era linda. E é. — Draco acariciou as mãos dela. — E sempre será, meu amor.  
  
...............ooo(.)ooo..............  
  
N/A: Cá estou eu de novo... Bom, a segunda parte está aí, e sábado que vem eu posto a parte 01 do segundo episódio. Eu espero que gostem!! Este aqui já está acabado.  
  
Procurem pelo segundo episódio como "Simplesmente Amar Você II" em Remo/Tonks, tá??  
  
Obrigada a Isinha pela review! mandem mais, se gostaram! 


End file.
